Ender's Weakness
by supernerdyfangirl
Summary: Cayla Parker is Ender Wiggin's best friend. They got separated by the I.F causing Cayla to go cold. Will Ender get though to her in time before they have to Face the Formics together? Based off the movie. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ender's Game.**

* * *

"She's his equal!"

"Are you playing matchmaker again?"

"No! I'm just saying if he's going to command an entire army, he will need someone to lean on, a wing-man, a second in command."

"She will be the end of him!"

"How?"

"She's his biggest weakness!"

"But she is also his biggest strength!"

* * *

A blonde girl and a black haired boy walked down the corridor of ground school. An arrogant male voice made them stand still.

"Hey third. Hey Blondie where are you going?" It was Stilson, the school bully.

"Class," the blonde replied simply. The bully was about to reply but a metallic voice was heard over the speakers.

"Cayla. Cayla Parker, go to the infirmary. Cayla Parker, go to the infirmary."

The girl glanced over at her friend who shrugged. Stilson stalked off and Cayla walked towards the infirmary. When she got there the nurse already waiting for her.

"Come in, Cayla. Lie faced down on the bed please," the nurse said smiling.

"Are you taking my monitor away?" Cayla asked nervously.

"Yes, that horrible monitor is coming off today," She said typing something into a machine.

"Have I done something wrong?" the young girl asked.

"It's not my place to tell you but I thought a twelve year old girl like you would like to have her brain to herself again," the nurse faced Cayla again. "Now lie down so we can get the nasty monitor out." The blonde did what she was told this time. She lay down on the bed and the sound of the machine got closer and closer. It pierced straight down onto her neck causing her to to screech.

* * *

When Cayla got back to class, she took her usual seat next to the black haired boy.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine, Ender," she whispered back as they got on with their work.

* * *

School had gone fine as no-one saw Cayla had lost her monitor, not even Ender. Her hair was long enough to thankfully cover the plaster that covered the nasty welt that had formed.

When she got home, it wasn't the same though. Her older sister; Emma, hadn't been very kind about it. She had shoved Cayla against the wall, telling the younger girl that she was a mistake and that the government would come for her.

The worst part was that Emma was right.

* * *

"I've monitored her while you monitored the boy. She is my responsibility therefore any decisions made about her need to be approved by me."

"She needs to be trained, you know that. Like you said she will be the one he will lean on if something goes wrong. Anyway, those two rely on each other too much. The girl especially."

"So you think separating them will do good for either of them?"

"No, but for a while they need to be apart."

"I'm not understanding. If you think it's bad for them then why do it?"

"It's for their own good."

* * *

That night, while the Parkers and Wiggins were having dinner together, there was a knock on the door. Alex, Cayla and Emma's dad, got up and walked out the room to answer the door. "Jenny, I need to speak to you a moment," Alex told Cayla's mum. "John, Theresa, this involves you too." All three adults got up and walked out to join Alex. Emma looked over at Ender and Cayla while Valentine looked confused to why all the adults had to leave.

Peter broke the silence. "What did you two do?" He asked, smirking. Cayla looked like she would burst into tears any second.

"Cay? What's wrong?" Ender asked concerned.

"I'm going to be taken away like you said, Emma! The government are going to kill me, aren't they?" Cayla shouted at her sister. Valentine and Ender glared at Emma who shrugged and whispered something to Peter.

"Don't worry Cay. They won't come for you like Emma said. She's just trying to annoy you," Valentine reassured.

"How can you be sure," the girl questioned. Just then Jenny peered from around the door.

"Cayla please come with me," she said as calm as she could be. The blonde nodded and walked into the front room with her mother. Sat opposite the Wiggins and Alex were two members of the I.F. Upon seeing Cayla, John and Theresa left leaving Cayla, her dad, her mum and the members of the I.F.

"Are you going to take me away?" She asked scared.

"Only if you want to come with us," the women reassured.

"Did I do something wrong or bad that got me into trouble?" the twelve year old asked nervously.

"No," the man replied simply.

"Then why did you take my monitor off?" she questioned.

"To see if you were ready. You are ready, Cayla," the man praised although she didn't see it as praise.

"Ready for what? Who are you?" Cayla asked.

"I'm Major Gwen Anderson and this is Cornell Hyrum Graff. And you are ready for battle school," the women said

"Battle school?" Cayla asked confused.

"It's where everyone who passes our tests goes," Anderson told her.

"We need your help," Graff butted in.

"With what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You could save the world," he explained.

"If I come to this school with you, will I see my family again?" she inquired.

"Yes, hopefully," Anderson reassured the girl.

"Ender, Valentine and Peter. Will I see them again?" the girl asked sternly.

"Again yes hopefully," Anderson calmly said.

"Will I help anyone besides you and your stupid school?" she spat out.

"You will help _Ender_," Graff told her. "We will give you time to think, we unders-"

"I'll come with you. For Ender."

That night, after saying her goodbyes, Cayla got into the car with Graff and Anderson. She was off to battle school. That was the last time saw the people she cared about. That final goodbye was three years ago.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you soon,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooo, sooooo sorry! As this is based off the movie I had to re watch it. (And buy it) but I haven't had time until last weekend to get the DVD. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways on with the chapter:**

* * *

_3 years later:_

"She's been there too long! She has gone cold. The boy need's to be transferred there and fast!"

"He's barely anywhere near ready,"

"Then make him! I'm sick of seeing her like this!"

"He's not ready!"

"The girl wasn't and look what it did to her!"

* * *

Cayla had been at battle school for three years. It had changed her. Not physically but mentally.

She was sat on the top bunk at the front of the Salamander cabin, playing on her desk. She was second in command there. She heard a commotion going on outside where a few people were playing baseball. The blonde walked out to see Bonzo, the leader of Salamander, interrogating a new soldier.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ender Wiggin," The blue eyed fifteen year old said proudly.

"Petra Arkanain," Petra, one of two girls in Salamander, introduced herself.

The other girl raised an eyebrow at him. "My name is Cayla. Cayla Parker." His eyes widened at the name.

"Cayla?" He asked. The girl snorted.

"Yeah that's my name, launchie. Don't wear it out," She said, rolling her eyes. She was not the Cayla Parker Ender had known. He figured it out at that moment. This was where she had went for the past three years. Her once kind blue eyes had gone stone cold and emotionless.

"You're not Cayla." He stated still in utter shock.

"Yes I am, Wiggin. Do you want some I.D to prove it?" the shell asked him.

"What happened? What happened to _you_, Cay?" He asked obviously upset that she wasn't the girl he knew. She glanced over at Bonzo.

"Can I talk to him in private?" Bonzo nodded. Cayla grabbed him by the wrist and lead him out of hearing distance of the others.

"I don't know who you think you are but this better stop, _Ender_!" She spat. "You can't just come in here acting like we're 'best friends' because we're not, not anymore. I'm not the innocent girl I was three years ago. I've grown up! And I suggest you do the same!" With that she hauled him back to Bonzo roughly, shoving him back into the room.

"Your bunk's at the back," Bonzo said, hitting him with a sweaty towel he had been using to dry away the moisture that had accumulated on his forehead during the baseball game they had been playing.

* * *

"They have been separated to long! She won't even open up to the boy now!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours! You monitored the girl!"

"You separated the two of them and made the girl go cold. That was none of my doing!"

"I just hope she'll open up to him. She needs him like he needs her."

"But I thought you said she was his biggest weakness?"

"She is, but she's also his biggest strength,"

* * *

Bonzo and the rest of the guys in Salamander were having a competition to see who could build a battle room gun the quickest. Cay sat on the bunk which overlooked the competition. She was going next. Bonzo won once again but that wasn't a surprise.

Just then Ender and Petra walked in with their battle room suits on. Bonzo stood up and walked over to them.

"Where have you two been?" He said glaring at Ender.

"Practicing," Petra answered.

"You don't train with her Wiggin. In fact, you don't train with anyone," the short leader spat.

"I need to train somehow," Ender protested.

"You don't-"

"Cayla usually trains the new recruits," Petra butted in.

"Did I ask you, _cadet_?" Bonzo asked bitterly. The brunette just glared. "And Wiggin? Do you want training? Well here it is," He said as he went to punch Ender. The boy closed his eyes and stood ready for the blow. A blow that never came. He opened his eyes to see Cayla standing in front of him.

"Y'know what Bonzo? Petra is right; I do usually train the new recruits. He is no longer your problem Bonzo, he's mine," She smirked defiantly.

"He is in my army, therefore he is my problem. This is _my_ army, not yours, and in my army what _I_ say goes. So, he will not be trained!" Bonzo shouted.

Ender moved in front of Cayla knowing what would happen next. He glared at his 'leader'. "May I speak to you outside, _sir_," he spat then turned on his heel and walked out. Bonzo quickly followed obviously annoyed shouting at the newest soldier not to turn his back on him.

Petra smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So that's _the_ amazing, fantastic and wonderful Ender? You make a cute couple." Cayla rolled her eyes.

"I never said he was amazing," she remarked.

* * *

"It's good they stood up for each other,"

"Yeah at least they're getting along,"

"See this is why this is why they're perfect. They complete each other."

"They are each other's weaknesses and strengths. They are perfect."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	3. Chapter 3

"The battle is about to begin."

"Let's see what happens."

"I hope they work together again."

"They got along once so why not again?"

"Let's just hope he can get through to her."

"She's his weakness. He'll do anything for her."

* * *

They all awoke to Bonzo banging on the side of the door shouting. "Wake up!" That meant one thing. A battle.

"Battle with Leopard in ten minutes. Oh and Wiggin, I changed my mind. Maybe by watching my army you'll learn something and I can trade you faster." The leader explained. Cayla smirked; she knew this would happen.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Ender said gratefully.

* * *

"Salamander is Number one!" They all chanted as they all jogged up to their gate. They stopped in their five lines.

"What's the play?" Petra asked.

"Four wins. Toon A up. B left. C right. D down," Bonzo explained. "You," He pointed at Ender. "Wiggin hang back near the gate."

"Bonzo my toon will be a man down without him," Dink pointed out.

"He knows nothing about our formations Dink. He'll only get in the way," He looked over at Ender again. "You come out last, hang back and observe. We don't need you. Step aside."

Ender walked away from his line to the gate opened and one after the other, every Salamander jumped out of the gate into zero gravity with Bonzo cheering them on.

Tom and Cayla shot beams at two of the leopards at once. They quickly hid behind a star and watched Dink, Petra and Fly knock into a frozen member of Leopard. Petra began spinning and couldn't stay up one way.

"Oh, Petra's down," Cayla said wincing. Someone began shooting at them. Cay shot at the boy once and he, too, was frozen.

"What's that?" Tom said, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing in a direction. She followed where he was pointing to see Ender shooting at all the enemies. He got hit but kept shooting.

* * *

Petra and Ender were practicing hand to hand combat. They didn't even notice Cayla standing in the doorway watching them.

"Where did you learn all this?" Petra asked.

"I had a brother," He said quietly.

"Had?"

"Have."

"Funny," She laughed a bit. "Cayla said the same thing except she said about her sister and a bully,"

"Stilson. He's the reason I came here. She won't have to worry about him," the blue eyed teenager said guiltily.

"How?" She asked confused.

"It's not something I want to talk about. Alright; let's go again but this time use your arms not your hips," He said quickly changing the subject and got into a offensive stance.

"Officer on deck," Fly said as he pulled Cayla forward along with them.

"I thought I told you not to train with her," Bonzo stated.

"I thought we agreed free time was _free_, sir," Ender replied glaring.

"At ease," Bonzo said then he punched the fifteen year old in the gut.

"Stop it Bonzo!" Cayla shouted.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you or I'll trade you!" Bonzo threatened. That silenced her.

Bonzo whispered something in Ender's ear and shoved him backwards before turning on heel and walking back out the way he had came, the two others hurrying after.

"You okay?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied.

Cayla, too, turned to walk out but Ender stopped her.

"Cay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," He smiled. She smiled back at him and walked out.

* * *

After the run in with Bonzo, it was lights out. While everyone else slept, Ender sat awake. He got out his desk and continued his game. Valentine appeared in his game. Explosions began to go off and the computer Val ran away. The mouse followed her to the castle. Once inside, his character turned into himself. There was a giant dome in the middle of four narrow paths. Inside the dome stood his sister. The carpet on the walkway turned into a snake and attacked him. The computer version pushed it down and kept fighting until it stopped fighting him.

Once down, it turned into Cayla.

_Dead _Cayla.

"Well done. You're a killer now," Peter said. _Peter?_ Ender thought. The character moved to face to dome. Peter's face was there smirking.

The fifteen year old screamed and pushed his desk away.

"Nightmares, launchie? Keep them to yourself," Fly said from the bunk next to his. Then he gave a grunt of pain. "Oww!"

"What?" Ender asked.

"Something hit me on the back of the head!" The boy cried

"Wasn't me!" Ender defended.

"I know that, idiot! Who was it, though?" he asked looking around to see anyone. Out of the darkness, Cayla appeared.

"Are you old grandmas finished your conversation? Some of us are trying to sleep in here y'know?" Even in the dark, it was clear she was glaring. "Get some sleep idiots and no bullying." Fly turned the opposite way and tried to get some sleep. The blonde crept around to the other side of his bunk.

"What?" Ender asked when she crouched to his height.

"What happened? Nightmare? Valentine? I had the same thing happen to me when I came here." She reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. He hugged her tight. "Get some sleep," she said when they broke from the hug. He nodded weakly.

* * *

"You said the game would reveal his state of mind not screw with it! How did his psycho brother get in the game!"

"He's obviously feeling some physiological problems-"

"Of course he's feeling pressure Anderson! This is a boot camp for kids that are going to face a real enemy!"

"The game is a thought relationship between the child and the computer. Together they create stories."

"You need to change the story! The dead snake turned into his biggest weakness! That's not right!"

"The stories reflect on the child's emotional reality. I can't change that!"

"Erase the game. Their relationship needs to be fixed not further broken!"

* * *

**Thanks to juholer for reviewing this. I have a lot of muse for this at the moment so expect some more chapters!**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review this.**

**See you next time,**

**suprnerdyfangirl **


End file.
